


10:32

by EmBug



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coffee shop! AU, M/M, Superhusbands, clint doesn't catch on fast, tony drinks too much coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBug/pseuds/EmBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint gets a job at a coffee shop that Steve owns. This guy Tony keeps coming in acting all flirty with Steve. Clint demands to know what's going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10:32

When Clint woke up, he was actually excited to go to work. No more being stuck behind a desk from 9 to 5. No more being stuck at the same position with no hope of getting a raise. He had finally quit his dead end job at the insistence of his friends. Natasha had threatened to castrate him if he didn’t quit his whining and just leave the damn place already.

  
But working there had been Clint’s only job experience, well, besides being a pizza delivery boy and he wasn’t too keen on doing that again. And while he had pretty good aim, there weren’t any places looking for that besides the circus and he had enough of that as a kid thank you.

  
So he had been walking the cold streets of Manhattan, wondering how such a big city didn’t have any jobs. He had had such a steady job for years that he didn’t bother worrying himself with the state of the economy. Now he gets what people were going on about. Clint was stuck in the middle of the city in below freezing weather, wondering if he could get his old job back without too much harassment.

He turned around to head back home and a glowing red coffee mug sign caught his attention. Well, it was cold and coffee sounded pretty damn good right now. A bell above his head chimed at his arrival. The man behind the counter looked up from his position of vigorously washing down the glass countertop. When he stood at his full height, Clint had to stop himself from letting out a whistle.

The man must have been at least six foot, blond hair and blue eyes. The thin black t-shirt with the shop’s logo on it did nothing to cover up the man’s muscles. He was a walking wet dream. Clint was suddenly self-conscious of his ratty coat and scuffed up sneakers. This is ridiculous, he thought, I am perfectly straight and this guy has me thinking that over. And I’m with Natasha. No man should be that attractive.

“May I help you?” the man asked.

Clint had been staring so much that he almost missed it.

“Oh uh, yeah could I have a large coffee, black”

The man reached under the counter and pulled out a cup “Name?”

“Clint” he called over his shoulder as he took a seat. If he stood at the counter any longer he would probably say something stupid.

Before he could pick up a newspaper to look through the wanted ads, he heard his name and a steaming cup of coffee was on the counter with his name scrawled across. Surprised that it only took a few seconds, he glanced around to notice that he was the only one in the coffee house. And then with another look at the clock on the other wall, he also noticed that it was closing in on ten o’ clock at night. Who the hell would be getting coffee so late? Him, apparently.

“That’ll be 2.50”

As Clint went to grab his wallet, he looked at the man’s name tag.

He slapped his money on the counter “Thanks Steve”

Steve smiled “Any time”

“You guys look a little under staffed tonight” Clint commented as he took a sip. God this place has good coffee.

“Well actually, it’s just me most of the time. I opened this place with my friend Bucky but he’s off in the Army. My friend Thor comes in every once in a while with his brother Loki but not enough to help too much” Steve explained.

Seeing his opportunity, Clint swooped in with an offer, “I could help with that. I’m looking for a job and have had terrible luck so far. I’ve never worked in a place like this but…” he trailed off, hoping that Steve would take pity. He seemed like the pitying type.

“That would be great actually. I’ve been thinking about hiring some people. We open pretty early and stay open late but we can work out some hours for you”

Clint stopped himself from jumping up and down “Thank you. A lot actually. You’re a life saver”

Steve laughed “No problem. Come in around seven so I can show you how everything works and then we’ll work from there”

* * *

  
Now Clint was happily making his way down to work. When he walked in there was already two people there. They were both sitting at the counter that Clint had become familiar with yesterday. Wait, correction. One of them was sitting politely at the counter, reading over a textbook two times thicker than anything Clint had ever read. The other one was slumped over the counter, occasionally lifting his head to take a long drink of his coffee. There were already two empty cups around him on their sides.

“Hey Clint” a cheery voice from behind him called.

He turned around to see Steve holding a big stack of newspapers.

“Hey” he said back as the newspapers were deposited to the rack where the coffee house kept them for customers.

“Ready to begin your training? Oh and that’s Bruce with the glasses” a distracted hand from the person in question waved, “And the sack of sleep deprived potatoes is Tony”

Tony raised his head to look offended at Steve, “You wound me darling, you wound me”

Clint raised his eyebrows at darling. Anyone who looked at Steve could tell he’s painfully straight. Maybe Tony was just one of those guys who flirt like he breathes.  
Half way through Clint’s training, which resulted in only one coffee explosion, Tony and Bruce left back to the labs that NYU let them use. Even though Bruce was in chemistry and Tony in mechanics, they still worked together most of the time. Before he left, Tony blew a kiss at Steve, who only laughed and told him to get out before he made him.  
Customers came and went throughout the day. The small coffee shop got more business that Clint would have expected. Bruce came back a little after the lunch rush to grab coffee and some sandwiches.

“Tony won’t eat voluntarily if he has to get himself” Bruce told Clint, “Especially if he’s near a ‘break through’”

Steve poked his head up from where he was mopping up a spill “Is he getting closer with his AI thingy?”

Bruce nodded “It should be up and running within the week”

A huge smile broke out on Steve’s face “Tell him I’m proud of him will ya?”

“Will do Cap”

When Bruce left, Clint asked about the whole Cap thing.

“I was a Captain in the Army. I didn’t tell you?”

“No but that would explain why your built like a truck”

“You sound just like Tony”

* * *

  
“So why do we open so early?” Clint asked at a lull in business.

“Tony, mostly. I mean, we get some other early birds but Tony has a habit of working for days on end. If I force him down here to get his fix, he’s more likely to pass out here and finally get some sleep” Steve explained.

“Is that why there’s a couch in the back?”

Steve nodded, “He’s a genius but can be so stupid when it comes to simple things like sleeping and eating”

Clint could see that. It can be pretty hard to remember the little things when you’re too busy looking at the big picture.

At exactly 10:32, Steve started making a cup of coffee.

“There’s no customers” Clint commented, confused. While Steve said he was allowed a cup of coffee a day, Steve himself hated coffee. Said it made him too jittery.

“I know” he said, with a slight smile on his face.

As soon as the coffee was done brewing, Tony came stumbling in, eyes blown wide with the attempt to stay awake longer than he should. He made grabby hands at Steve, who merely placed the cup into his hands.

The cup was empty in under a minute, regardless of the fact that it was scalding hot.

“Sweetheart, you’re perfect, never change”

And with that, Tony was gone.

“Damn. I was hoping he’d crash” Steve said to no one in particular.

“Is this why we stay open so late?” Clint asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yup”

* * *

  
It went on for three weeks. Clint would show up at seven every day and Bruce and Tony would already be there. If Tony had fallen asleep on the couch the night before, he would stumble in at closer to eight, grab a coffee and he and Bruce would be out the door. If Tony was on a working bender, the counter would be littered with empty cups.

Bruce would come in and grab lunch and give a status report on Tony’s AI. As promised, JARVIS was in full operations by the end of the first week. Tony had offered to install it in the coffee shop but Steve wasn’t all that tech savvy and refused.

At 10:32, Steve would make coffee to be perfectly timed with Tony’s entrance. Tony would say some pet name and how perfect Steve was and be gone.

After three weeks, Clint had to know what the hell was going on with Steve and Tony. He tried to ask Bruce, but the chemist merely smiled and asked how he hadn’t figured it out yet.

When 10:25 rolled around, Clint figured he had enough time to get an answer out of Steve.

“What the actual hell Rogers”

Steve raised his eyebrows, “What?”

“I need to know!”

“You might want to ask me first before you expect an answer” Steve retorted.

“Ok whoever says you can’t be sassy is a liar. Not to sound like a teenage girl but what is up with you and Tony?”

Steve laughed, “Tony owes me ten bucks”

“Ok now you’re just confusing me”

“Tony said you’d figure it out yourself but I bet that you’d break and ask someone”

“This was all part of a bet?” Clint asked, more confused than ever.

“Well not all of it. Just how long it would take you to figure out that me and Steve are married” Tony said as he entered the coffee shop. 10:32, dammit.

Clint’s eyes went wide, “What! How?” he demanded, swiveling from Steve to Tony.

“Well you see, we met seven years ago, he actually hated me then, funny story about that, and then-“

“How come you don’t wear rings?” Clint asked, looking at both their left hands.

Tony hooked a thumb under the chain he always wore around his neck and pulled it up to reveal a gold band “My engagement ring got so banged up that I figured to put it on a chain when we got married”

Clint turned to Steve, who pulled out his own ring on a chain “I was cleaning out the machine and it kept getting caught so,”

“Un-fucking-believable” Clint muttered.

“In your defense I have been toning down the physical affection. I didn’t want to make it easy” Tony offered.

So of course Tony had to lean over the counter to kiss Steve soundly on the mouth.

“Oh god is it going to be this way now?” Clint whined.

“Yup” Tony said, popping the p, “Anyway, I need to be off. JARVIS has a few bugs that I need to work out. Anytime anyone says banana, all the lights turn off”

“How many times do you say banana?” Steve asked.

“You’d be surprised”

“Well go on then. I’m giving you an hour. You haven’t slept in over 50 hours” Steve said, fixing Tony with a good natured glare.

“An hour! Steve, I don’t think you understand. I’ll be fine. I’ll sleep tomorrow” Tony argued

“Do not put it past me to physically drag you down here sweetheart”

“Not you too!” Clint called out, “I can’t deal with two sickeningly sweet people!”

“Too bad. Fine, but I just may make you drag me” Tony said with a wink at Steve.

Clint groaned as Steve kissed Tony good bye.

“You’re lucky the pays good or I’d leave” Clint threatened.

“No you wouldn’t”

“…yeah I wouldn’t”

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again. I hope you liked it. Any mistakes are mine and feel free to correct me. Comments are great!   
> I fixed the formatting! like an idiot I never noticed the rich text option...


End file.
